charitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sri Sringeri Sankara Math
Daily Bhojana: In Sringeri every pilgrim or devotee who comes to have darshan of Goddess Sharada and the Acharya are treated with hospitality by offering Bhojan during mid-day and late evening, everyday. This activity is increasing with increased number of pilgrims and devotees day by day.One special fact is that they are treated irrespective of caste and religion. A big Bhojana Shala(Bharati Tirtha Prasada) was constructed to faciliate 3000 pilgrims or devotees to have their bhojan at a time.7000 school students are offered with afternoon meals. For the students in nearby villages the food is taken in autos and offered. Sharadha Dhanvanthiri Charitable Hospital(S.D.C. Hospital): SAVMPSJC Medical Foundation started the S.D.C. Hospital in Sringeri on the 16th Feb. 1979. The objectives of the Foundation are to provide medical facilities and health care in the socio-economically backward region of the western ghats. The motto is to make medicare available at the doorsteps of the needy. Located on a picturesque hill-top, the charitable hospital is a multidisciplinary institution covering pediatrics, 'obstetrics, gynaecology, dentistry, ophthalmology, ENT and Orthopedic. It is well equipped with an operation theatre a modern clinical laboratory, a blood bank and an intensive care unit, and offers round the clock emergency services.' The hospital's nurses' training scheme trains 30 candidates annually. Ten candidates are trained in the clinical laboratory every year. The Hospital has 100 in-patient beds. The population of Sringeri Taluk is around 40,000. The number of patients served has crossed 60,000. This indicates that the rural poor of neighbouring Malnad taluk also avail of the Hospital facilities. This is the only major hospital within a radius of 2½ hours of motorable distance in the hilly terrain and marshy village roads with torrential rain for over 3 months annually. Doctors and nurses of the hospital visit neighbouring villages which have out-patient clinics for the Community Health Programme on the prescribed day every week at the specified time. A satellite medical centre was inaugurated in Jayapura on the 28th March 2002 by H.H. Sri Sri Bharathi Thirtha. The satellite medical centre works on all Sundays. The hospital has Ayurvedic and Homeopathy wings too. The Charitable Dispensary in Salem (Tamilnadu) is a unit of SDC Hospital. The Sharada Dhanvantari Charitable Dispensary at Bangalore was inaugurated on the 6th April 1992 by H.H. Sri Sri Bharathi Tirtha. The Dispensary offers medical care for out-patients and has a clinical laboratory, ECG and consultation facilities. Cow salas:'''In various parts of the country cow salas are started/offered by the sringeri mutt for protecting and feeding cows. They take special care to the cows that are sold in the market due to aging for their beef . This is a holy dharma according to Sanadana Dharma. '''Ancient temple renewations: Sringeri Shankara mutt also take cares in renewating ancient temples as each of the ancient temples are places of good vibrations and pleasant surroundings. Kalady University: It is a university in Kalady. The primary objectives of the University are to impart knowledge in various branches of Sanskrit as well as Indology, Indian Culture, Indian Languages, Indian Philosophy, Fine Arts, Foreign Languages and Social Science and to promote the study and research of Sanskrit through simultaneous promotion of other languages in India and abroad that have enriched the study of Sanskrit. In chennai a special school is being run by the mutt for physically challenged and mentally retarded children / Veda pata salai In many parts of the country veda pada sala are being run by the mutt All money are properly accounted and it is propertly spent for the dharma for which it is specified. This is an organisation that care about education, daily bhojana, care for differently abled and dharmic activities. So it is a very meaningful place for generous donation. For further information visit www.Sringeri.net Postal correspondence The Administrator, Sringeri Mutt and its Properties, Sringeri, Chickmagalur District, Karnataka PIN - 577139. Phone Numbers *+91-8265-250123 *+91-8265-250594 *+91-8265-250192